Bold
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Takes place in the same universe of my Hurricane Love story. Only first two chapters are canon to this story. Naruto and Juvia are on their way back to a mission. During a rest stop Juvia gets a little bold and it throws Naruto off guard.


Bold  
>0<br>Naruto x Juvia  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<p>

Another Hurricane pairing by yours truly. This is an AU setting of Hurricane Love that takes place after chapter 2 and is non-canon to chapter three or the others after it. This story and others will be part of Hurricane Love timeline B. I have to explain this because people often time complain or ask about background, so there you go.

00  
>Story Start<br>00  
><em><br>''Craaaap, my leg is killing me.'' _Naruto thought as he hobbled through the forest with the unconscious form of Juvia Lockser on his back. The beautiful blunette had passed out a while ago from exhaustion. The two of them had just gotten back from an S-rank mission which was a simple defeat and capture group of rogue mages. Nothing too major that an S-rank Mage couldn't handle. Suddenly the blunette began to stir so he sat her down and fell back against a fallen tree. '_Why the hell am I always randomly in a forest or by a lake_?' as Juvia opened her eyes Naruto greeted her with a grin. ''Hey there Juvia-chan, glad you're awake. Scared me there for a moment.'' Even after knowing Juvia for long it still freaked him out time to time whenever she was crushed or cut in two only for to be reminded she was a rain woman.

''J-Juvia is so sorry...'' she suddenly wailed as tears began streaming down her fate. Juvia was always critically of herself and took any mess up on her part personally. And it was always so emotionally crushing to her when she think she failed her Naruto-sama. ''Juvia let Naruto-sama get ambushed.''

''J-Juvia-chan calm down,'' he pleaded with her as he struggled to stay up right in the quickly growing body of water. ''It's not your fault. I'm not upset, really.'' he quickly added, hoping to pacify the girl. Juvia's wailing soon faded into sniffling and thankfully considering they were uphill the water soon washed away. Naruto would have questioned how weird this was, but he was too tired and too soaked to care.

''N-Naruto-sama is too kind.''she sniffed as she turned around on her hands and knees and raised her rear in the air. "Naruto-sama, please punish me!" she cried, "Give it to me however you like!" She wiggled herself a bit in hopes that he'd take up the offer.

"W-What are you going on about?'' Naruto blanched, his face heating up at the sight of Juvia's rear wiggling rear end and her invitation to _spank _her. ''I...I'm not into that sort of thing.''

Juvia's face fell further. "But I am…" she moaned. After weeks of teetering around the subject Juvia decided to try the latest of her fellow female mages advice. If Bisca was right then some playful and direct seduction should do the work. Juvia, who was the exact opposite of subtle when it came for her romantic feelings for Naruto fainted in a puddle of drool and spasms even thinking about doing _that _with her Naruto-sama. The only reason she could even be that bold was the fact she had a bit of practice being _sexy _with a transformed Mirajane. Though because both women were purely hetero-sexual they never went on Juvia flirting and caresses to get the rain woman comfortable. Thankfully whenever Naruto got affectionate or kiss Juvia she no longer fell into a bliss filled coma.

''M-Maybe later,'' he found himself automatically replying. '_Damn hormones,' _he immediately thought. Juvia was so much of a woobie he couldn't help but break down and give into whatever she wanted.

''Naruto-saama, hurrry pleeeease.'' she edged him on until she let out a cry of pain to which Naruto reacting by hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

''Will you quit that.'' he lightly chided. ''I need to check your wounds.'' he said as he softly assessed her wounds. He swore, it was like everyone was subconsciously programed to destroy just enough of beautiful mages clothing to tease underboob or show off those legs, which was the current state of her clothing. Juvia's bust against his arm wasn't helping the nervous blond either as he was still pretty unsure of himself when it came to his medical skills. ''Will you stop wiggling?'' he asked, his voice going up an octave as Juvia quickly apologized. ''Do I have to tie you up?'' and of course that set of choice words sent Juvia into a fantasy.

_Juvia, wearing a 14th century dress for some reason was tied to the poll of the Crow's next. Opposite to her was Naruto, who was shirtless, looking rather bishounen and had an eye-patch. ''You crude beast! Juvia will never submit to you. Never!''_

_Naruto cackled evily, yet somehow it was sexy as well.''Eye lass, you will submit. I will plunder ye booty throughout all the seven seas.'' he said as he roughly cuffed her breasts causing her to moan. _

''Juvia-chan!"

The shout brought Juvia out of her fantasy, looking just as flush as Naruto was. She placed a hand on her warm cheek and sighed blissfully. '_Oh my. When did my fantasies about Naruto-sama start to become so...bold?'  
><em>  
>''I...I'm done checking your injuries.'' he said as he turned away to face her and held out his arms. ''W-We should really get back to the guild. Wendy-chan would do a much better job at this.''<p>

''Nonsense, Naruto-sama's love is all the healing Juvia's body ever needs,'' she said as she practically tackled him. Her cheek rubbing against the back of his neck affectionately.

Naruto only nodded, not wanting to convey how much his fangirl slash girlfriend's new behavior was having an effect on him. Once she was situated securely on his back they continued their way to the guild as only one thought filled Naruto's mind. _'Since when did Juvia start to get so...bold?' _


End file.
